Of Champions and Inquisitors
by Aeliae
Summary: What I'd like to happen when the Inquisitor meets Hawke. Will be multi-chaptered. - The Inquisition needs Hawke's help for their quest. The Champion of Kirkwall is however reluctant to join, and only wants to be left alone. Will the Inquisitor manage to change his mind? -


**Chapter 1 :**

The streets of Kirkwall were mostly empty when the Inquisition walked through Lowtown. The sun was setting, making them look rather conspicuous, somewhat like a vision of another group years before. The man in lead, a Qunari, pulled open the doors of the Hanged Man. He was followed by a shorter man, an elf and a dwarf. Ignoring the defiant looks of the patrons at seeing a qunari, Askahari Adaar lead his group towards a table in the far corner, in the back.

- They're one side glance from jumping at us, said Varric after a minute, in an amused tone .

- Good to know they're still not over it seven years later. I will be sure not to breathe too loudly near them then, answered sarcastically Askhari.

- You might want not to tick them off, yeah. That counts for you too, Doriann the dwarf thoughtfully added.

- Anyway, started Adaar, is this really the place you've been annoying us with all this time ? Seems more like a piss-filled shithole full of drunkards, he sneered.

- And that's why it's great. This place is more lively than the Blooming Rose at the dark hours. And the Wicked Grace games are just great when twenty people are behind you critisizing everything you do, he said cheerfully.

- Alright,we're here to work . Can anyone theorize on why Hawke would reappear now, and in Kirkwall too ? Because i'm a terrible leader and i can't imagine anything about that.

- I can answer that, started Varric. Chantry Boy is back in town ? I told how he threatened Hawke and his boyfriends back then.

- Can't say anything about that. If something like that actually happened, i can't blame Hawke, commented Sera.

Meanwhile, around them, the tavern was slowly emptying, probably partly due to Askhari's presence. The barman was also glaring at them he obviously blamed them for the sudden lack of clients. The Inquisitior nodded at him and threw a purse towards him. He then lowered his head, fiddling with the ties of his braid. The Kossith was used to people avoiding him, kin or otherwise. By other Tal-Vashoth for being a mage, by other for being a « Qunari », or sometimes both. His companions had practically been his first friends, and he had found a greater bond in Dorian, one he had never dared hope to find. As he untied the last ribbon, he felt a smaller hand lighly press his shoulder.

- I take it you didn't listen to any of what we just said, right ? Asked Dorian with a smile. As Askhari shook his head, they all sighed except the mage, and Varric started explaining.

- Alright. So, tomorrow, you and Dorian are going to the chantry, to talk and maybe protect Sebastian. Meanwhile, Sera and I will visit old Gamlen, see if Hawke had come by. Then, hopefully, we won't just have been stuck somewhere incredibly boring for a half-day and have a trail to follow. We're meeting by two the afternoon by Broody's old house, by the way.

The Kossith was dubious about that plan. It was too direct, and the chances that Hawke would just abandon whatever he was supposed to do here and vanish again were high. But they spent months trying to find some kind of trail on Hawke, and Kirkwall might be the only viable one for a long time. And Sebastian Vael would certainly make good bait. He nodded his approval.

- Let's do that. Now, he said, glancing at the barman, we're about to get thrown out, so let's get out of here and back to camp. He stood up, and, when they passed the doors, an urchin walked up to them and slipped a piece of paper in Askhari's hand, who gave him a curious look before reaching in one of his pockets and giving the kid forty silvers. The urchin nodded after counting the coins and then ran off. Then, the Inquisitor slipped his hand in Dorian's, and smiled. A good day that was, he thought.

Once they got back to camp, and that everyone entered their tents, Askhari sat instead by the fire. He took the note out his pocket. It was indeed a note, probably by Hawke himself. It read : « Forget Sebastian. If you even actually care about him, I mean. And forget me too, I'd like that. »

The Kossith grunted and got up. Time to get the others back up, and to forget a nice, long night with his lover. They're going to have a long day, tomorrow, he thought.

At the same time, in Kirkwall...

Aiden Hawke pulled the doors of the Hanged Man open. The first thing was the barman glaring at him. Hawke looked at him curiously.

- I've just had enough weirdos scaring away my clients, he answered the man's silent question. Now, what do you want ?

The barman had changed, thought Hawke. Though he did suppose he looked strange, with his glowing golden eyes and his dark skin. Hell, he thought his eyes were weird. He looked aroung the tavern and felt a warmness grow inside him. He never got to see any of his former friends again. Well, except Anders and Fenris. They stuck with him for seven years. Aiden didn't really understand why, mostly on Fenris' part.

- Ring the chantry's bells, for the Champion of Kirkwall is back ! He exclaimed enthusiastically, before faltering slightly. Actually, don't do that. Now. Tell me, has a qunari and a company of somewhat suspicious people come in here ?

- I get something for that, exiged the barman. Hawke sighed and pushed a small purse towards him. - Yeah, the giant freak was here, he continued, and Aiden frowned at the insult. - They all left about two hours ago, I think. The big one said they had a camp outside the city. Don't know where exactly, though, he finished, shrugging.

- Yeah, well, I don't care about that. Does their plan include the king of Starkhaven ? Please, tell me you've listened on them, pleaded Hawke.

- The dwarf said they were going to chantry tomorrow. Why ? You planning on killing them, or what ? Asked the barman.

- Maybe, admitted Aiden. He got up and gave the man some more coins. - For your trouble, he added, before leaving the place.

Once outside, he sighed. These people probably figured out his plans. And they had been looking for him. Well, he still had to do it, and then the Anderfels would be waiting for to come back. Anders and Fenris were waiting for him. He'd kill them if they got in his way. This matter settled, he started the walk back to his own small camp, near the Wounded Coast.

End Chapter 1.


End file.
